Chapter 523
Is Destiny Going Up in Flames? is the 523rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Although Gray casts Lost Iced Shell in a bid to end the war by sealing Zeref, he is stopped by Natsu, who is loath to see his friend die and claims that he will go against his own destiny in order to live alongside his friends. Meanwhile, Acnologia finally descends on the battlefield, intent on ending things as he lands in front of Erza and Wendy. Summary Gray prepares to cast Lost Iced Shell as he explains that he learned about the Lost Attribute during the time he spent consorting with Avatar, allowing him to create a far stronger version of Iced Shell that would also not cause any grief to his comrades as it would erase their memories of his very existence. Aghast by this turn of events, Zeref desperately states that the ice would not serve the purpose of sealing him permanently, but the Ice-Make Mage confidently claims victory in Fairy Tail's name as he would certainly be able to buy enough time for his friends to live out their lives in peace, free from Zeref's terror. With the Spell almost at the end of being cast successfully, Gray has a vision of Ur sadly telling him to halt his rash actions, but he calmly expresses his satisfaction with his decision and fate as he powerlessly falls to the ground. However, his plans are thwarted as Natsu arrives in time to interfere with the completion of the Spell, dispelling it. He reminds Gray of the last time he stopped Gray from attempting to sacrifice himself, but Gray denounces his own attempt on Natsu's life as cause enough to give up his life for his sins. Disagreeing, Natsu tearfully tells his best friend to live for the sake of their friendship, only to be reminded by Zeref that Natsu's fate is tied to his, which means that his death is certain whether it be due to Zeref's death in the battle or his own. Enraged, the Dragon Slayer states that he will not accept such a fate, although Lucy does not seem convinced by his conviction. However, Zeref merely gets ready for their confrontation and states that he has accepted his own destiny for it is inevitable. Out on the battlefield, Wendy has tended to Erza's wounds, but laments her absence when Makarov sacrificed himself; however, her companion believes their Master's resolve to have been too steadfast for anybody to try and dissuade or save him. Suddenly, the two sense an ominous presence approaching and stand horrified as Acnologia lands before them. While the Dragon Slayer expresses his disinterest in the world and seeks out Zeref, August realizes that the time Irene had bought them has run out. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gildarts Clive & Cana Alberona vs. August Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * ** Spells used * |Rosuto Aisudo Sheru}} Abilities used *Battle Form Armors used * Weapons used *Staff Arc Navigation